The Call
by CDCDCD
Summary: The Cullens were perfectly happy until one fateful call, now Edward, and his darling Lexi have to help their wife and mother come to terms with her new reality. Will things ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to Mrs. Meyer; I just enjoy making fun little scenarios**

Prologue

As I look about my house this peaceful August night, I can't help but look into the pictures of my past. Sitting every so quietly on top of a shelf walked by so many times that you almost forget it is there. I see my beautiful wife five years old and so carefree. She's looking up at her mother with her chocolate orbs, the orbs that have held me captive since the day I've met her. A smile upon her face that shows she had been up to something. Next to that is picture of us in High School, jumping for joy at the thought of emerging into the world, our diplomas clenched tightly in our hands. I smile to myself at that picture; it was time in our lives when we hadn't yet been exposed to the harsh reality of the world. We thought we were invincible, not really believing we couldn't do anything.

Shortly after graduation we had fallen into our career paths unexpectedly. My wife, the booklover she is, came across a broken down hardly noticeable book store that had been wanting a new worker. Bella immediately was hired by an elderly Mrs. Cope who was impressed by Bella's abundance of knowledge in literature. After 10 years of these two lovely women working side by side the old bookstore somehow became a booming business. My beautiful Bee had inherited the store from Mrs. Cope just seven months ago. Mrs. Cope had felt it was time to retire, and she had felt that Bella was the perfect person for the job.

I on the other hand followed in my uncle's footsteps and endured years of training to become an EMT. I've had long days, many urgent calls in the night and quite a few close calls myself. I wouldn't be working any other place, and hopefully I can return full time to my beloved job again. Right now, my personal life is too demanding to be there.

Looking back I skim over our pictures of the next few years, and then I land on the first of three of my most life changing days; our wedding. Bella had been elegant in her long flowing gown, so beautiful. I'll never forget that day; it brought me to my second life changing event.

Her name is Alexis Elizabeth Cullen, she was born at 2:09 am on a blistering cold day in January. After being two weeks late to the day, my darling daughter seemed to be in a haste to get out and was almost delivered in the back of her uncle's car. Much to Jaspers delight we had made it to the hospital with only 13 minutes to spare. My darling Lexi had my unruly hair with Bella's brown color. She has proven to be a little fighter like her mom, with a tad bit of my temper. She's three years old now and becoming more like her mother every day.

As I Peel my eyes away from the shelf I look over to my sleeping brood on the leather couch. Bella lying on her back head turned toward the TV, and my Lexi Lou lying on her Momma's belly. Her brown curly hair tickling my wife's chin and her Momma's hands wrapped protectively around her back. Almost if she was scared her little love would fall.

The third…the third event had not been exciting or wonderful by far. It has been five months since that day, and I am forced to think about it many times a day every day since then. Every night as I go to sleep, I remember that fateful call. "Mr. Cullen, this is Nurse Ashley at Forks Memorial. We need you here immediately. Your wife has been involved in a fall at her workplace not long ago; we need your permission to do some tests". When I had gotten to the hospital I was told the long story about what had happened. Thankfully my wife was ok, I was so thankful for that. The words that followed out of Nurse Ashley's mouth however made my blood rush to my head and I had fallen to the floor "Mr. Cullen I'm sorry to inform you that the fall has caused your wife to have amnesia"

**A/N This story has been in my head for a while, so I do know where it's going. Trust me peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Im really sorry for the delay in an update for the story. Real life has been kicking my behind lately. My best friend in this world is moving to enother country, and ive been spending as much time as I could with her before she leaves. That happens to be tomorrow, but ive said my goodbye tonight, shed a lot of tears and now its time to move on. I'll miss her greatly . After 20 years od being so close 12 hour time difference will suck.**

**The next chapter is outlined-but not written. It will be up hopefully by this weekend :) Thank you to the few of you that have alerted me and reviewed. I will finish this story even if its for a few peopple ;)**

**Happy night!**

**Catey**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just making up some stories.

Oh, and like I've mentioned before - I'm a daycare teacher . My kids will make it into my story on a daily basis, they just say too much funny shit to not include it. If you can guess what funny thing my kids said in this chappy you get a golden star! ( or a pat on the back)

****oh, and I greatly aplogize but microsoft word is being an idiot! so I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors- I wrote it on my phone ****

A distant familiar sound wakes me from my slumber. I stirred in my bed looking around for the sound, but all I saw was my sleeping wife next to me.

"Tap, tap , tap...tap , tap, tap" it went lightly. Then all of a sudden I see flying brown curls jump on the bed at me . " Mornin Daddy! It's daytime! Time to get up you sleepyhead!" She stated proudly. But the tricker inside me had a devious plan as I peered at my STILL sleeping wife beside me .

"Hey Lexi Lou, Momma is still asleep don't you think we should wake her up too?" My daughter replied by shaking her head adamantly as she slowly let her little rainbow covered toes creep off the bed .She sunk to the floor and crawled around to the right side of the bed . Her brown hair peeked up first then she slowly got millimetres away from her mothers face and yelled " WAKE UP, MOMMA!"

Bella woke up with a jerk and frantically searched for the loud noise that woke her. When she finally landed on her 3 year old she started laughing and grabbed her babe to bring up onto the bed. " Now Lexi , was it you who woke me and daddy this morning? "

"Yes, momma, it's School day member? The first day of Daycare! We gotsa get up now. I already picked out my clothes,see? " as I looked at my daughter displaying her choice so proudly I couldn't help but chuckle a little inside. She was so proud of herself. Purple Dora pyjama shirt with her blue polka dot skirt covering her hiny and to top it off she had rainbow coloured socks up to her knees. My wife and I locked eyes as we adjusted to the bold outfit our daughter was wearing . Just as I was about to suggest a compromise the Momma spoke up.

Lexi, you did a very good job picking out your outfit today but perhaps we can pick out something else. I think your friends would be jealous that you got to wear pyjamas not on pj day."My daughter scrunched up her nose at her mothers suggestion but slowly relaxed as she pondered her mothers thoughts.

"Your right momma, but can I still wear my polka dot skirt? It's my favourite and I just know my friends will love it " Bella smiled at her outspoken mini-me ."Sure baby doll , come with Momma we will pick out a shirt and tights"

***********  
Oh Monday mornings otherwise known in our house as the "Monday morning shuffle" because no matter how early we get up we are always shuffling through our morning. After having the weekend off our minds obviously are not on work mode . Bella gets her staff members to work weekends and I have traded my weekend shifts to have off in exchange for two long days every Mondays and Tuesday of first aid. But hey, I'd rather do gruelling training than work weekends.

Looking at the clock it's 735 am , we need to be out in 15 minutes . First stop is Lexi's daycare so we can have enough time to drop her off bring her to class and get her settled. Then I drop my beautiful bee off at the bookstore and then finally I take myself to the hospital for training.

" Lexi! We need to hurry what are you doing sweetie? " I called to my daughter as I searched the house . I find her in the bathroom brushing her teeth. There's no toothpaste left in her mouth but she is still brushing like nobody's business. " Lexi I think your done , come on "

"Ihavetabushmymiwars "she replies. I thought for a moment as to what she was telling me. Not coming up with anything I asked again this time she replies " I have to brush my molars first" chucking I walk away and told her " you have 1 minute then your shoes need to be on, or else your gonna be late."

Five minutes later , two lunches one snapped in a Carseat child and we're on the road .

" we have a big order coming in today, and I'm not 100% sure where to put it all" Bella explains as she wipes her hands over her face. " But I'm sure we will figure it out"

Lexi chooses this moment to pipe in " Momma! Maybe you can put some in my toy chest, there's lotsa room in there. Or maybe you can put some under the front desk- lots of room there too!" Smiling at her mother she blows her a kiss, and Bella blows her one back and grabs her Mary Jane covered toe and gives it a shake as Lexi laughs .

Pulling into the daycare lot , Bella works on unbuckling the little as I get her backpack from the trunk . Lexi comes running to the back as I start walking with it " daddy, it's not your book bag silly billy let me wear it." After Lexi was proudly wearing her book bag she grabbed our hands and skipped into the building. We found her cubby switched her shoes, and started into her classroom .

Lexi walked in shyly after being so boisterous moments before. Wondering about the sudden change in her attitude I asked her what was wrong . " there's new kids here" she states as her little eyes overcame with tears. I picked her up hugging her and whispered in her ear " baby, yes there new kids but your such a fun girl and look your friends are still here . I see Megan and Tommy - oh and look there's the twins too! " sniffling she finally looked at her old friends and smiled .

"Promise you'll be back soon? " she asked looking at her Momma. Bella immediately put her hands on her daughters face soothingly and gave her a big kisses all over her her baby's face. "

" of course we will, right after afternoon snack when you go outside we will be there! Now give daddy and momma a kiss and go play with your friends " kissing her parents on their cheeks and giving them a big hug she happily skips away.

After getting back into the car we drive the 10 minutes down the road to the bookstore. Bella hops out and unlocks the door as I grab her bag for her . " have a great day baby, don't go on the ladder with those books please. Wait until Ben comes in. I know your tough but they are fairly heavy babe"

Giving me the stink eye - she crosses her arms . " I'm not a child Edward , I know what I'm doing, ok . I'm not new to this job. But yes I will wait if it makes you feel better "

"Thank you,"I tell her as I pucker up my lips and wait for a kiss. Laughing she leans in and kisses me on the lips a little passionately " have a good day baby, happy training" she states as she winks at me .

*******  
"Edward, you lucky man guess who your training in first aid today? " Eric stated so smugly as he walked over to me . " I have no idea, but by the sound of your voice I guess I may be in for an interesting few days."

He just laughed back at me, as I continued to get dressed into my EMT uniform. Just as I was done attaching my badge he finally got fed up and told me . " Your a stick in the mud man, I wanted you to guess. But your training a group of high school students. Happy day man" he finished as he patted me on the back.

"Laugh all ya want Eric, at least I get my weekends off. " I finished as I walked out of the change room. But in my head I was dreading every damn minute of the day. High school students are the worst . They are chatty they don't pay attention and talk shit the whole entire day. I just pray that I get a good class or that Eric was wrong. But as I walk into the room I sighed and put all my feelings aside. " welcome guys my name is Edward Cullen and I will be your instructor for first aid/ CPR "

Welcome to my life ...

A/N- hey guys, thanks to those who alerted this story, I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Also, I'm sorry it took so long to get out, I stupidly forgot that I had a wedding to attend to this weekend (whoops). But hey here the story goes, it will be slow the first few chapters or half of the next- I kinda let the words just go when I write. But the reason for this is I want you to see how their lives are before things drastically Change!

Have a great night everyone! Or day, depending on where you are!

~Catey 


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys, I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait on a new chapter. I've been very busy with real life crap. Also, I've been missing my best friend immensely :( she's been gone for one month now. That's the longest we've gone without seeing each other. Hard when we've lived 3 mins away most of our lives :( . Rant over- I just miss my bestie! Also, im terribly sorry once again for the darn grammar/spelling errors :( word is still not working and im tired.

Settling into bed at night I chance a glance at my sleeping wife. Her hands balled up under her face and cheeks flushed from the heat of the blankets. Turning off the light above us I settle in behind my wife and put my arms around her middle. I fall asleep fast ,my wife in my arms and a smile on my face. I love my girls more than anything and feel so blessed to have them In my life.

Waking up with a swift kick to my groin I groan and push the little foot that caused it . Lexi was curled up in her mothers arms in-between us. She must have snuck her way in sometime during the night. Lexi had a tendency to get recurring nightmares. When they first started happening she would scream in her sleep, casing my wife and I to go running . But now she climbs in with us; her safety blanket.

Climbing out of bed carefully I readjusted the blankets covering my girls. I quietly continued as I tip Toed to the bathroom and took a shower. When you have kids you have to get up early to get anything done. Truth be told, I was also an early riser so it made it a bit easier.

When I finished my shower, and had a quick shave I readmerged into the bedroom to find a neatly made and uninhabited bed. Knowing very well breakfast was in the works I quickly dressed in my scrubs and made my way downstairs.

" Hey daddy! Momma made blueberry pancakes, and we saved you some. But you hafta hurry because my tummy is a rumbling and I will EAT THEM ALL" she announced as her hands went flying up in the air as if to expresses her hunger.

Walking over to the table I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and swiped a piece off her plate and hurried over to the island before she noticed. Glancing back at her plate she gasped and turned her head to me with a scowl. " daddy! She said forcely- that was mine! . I tolded you, if you want some you have to ask Momma" she told me pointing her baby fingers at me.

"Edward I wouldn't tease the blueberry lovin child. " my wife announced as she made her apron covered self over to me for a kiss. Kissing her on the lips I chucked and looked at our daughter. " your right, wouldn't want to upset the blueberry monster " Lexi whopped her head around and took off from the table giggling.

" Oh no missy moo! Daddy's coming to get ya! " I went running after her and caught up to her jut as she was about to dive into the couch. Restraining her hands and legs I have her sloppy kisses all over her face making her go into a fit I laughter.

"Daddy" she giggles, as as she tried to free her arms and legs. " you gotta let me go- I'm gonna pee."

Falling back on the couch laughing I brought my daughter with me. Bella hearing all the commotion walked into the living room to see what we had been up to. " Edward, we have to leave soon" Bee smirked. " If I were you I'd make sure your all ready to go in 10 minutes, pronto! "

Making my away off the couch with Lexi in my arms she grabbed my face and sternly announced " oh, your in trouble daddy! You better give momma a kiss to make her happy again "

From way out in the kitchen I heard a " you got it baby girl! " ************  
The rest of the day passed in a very slow manner , CPR dummies and first aid testing. My two gruelling days were over thank The Lord. I don't know who was happier it was over, the high schoolers or me.

As I was getting changed I looked at my phone. Two missed calls from Bella's work, and one from my mother. Just as I was about to swipe to call each back a call came through my phone.

" hello, Edward Cullen speaking, I spoke. " hello, Edward. My name is Nurse Ashley from Forks memorial and I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your wife has been involved in a fall at her work. We need your permission to do some tests." Falling on my knees I quickly shook my head and blurted out an " of course, do whatever you need."

Shutting my locker forcefully I ran out of the building clutching my phone and keys. I was at a teaching hospital in the next town, it would take me 15 minutes to get there. The longest 15 minutes of my life, I was sure. But after going through three red lights , two stop signs and parking in two spaces I made it into the building.

Finding nurse Ashely she informed be that my wife was ok , i was so thankful for that .The words that followed out of Nurse Ashley's mouth however made my blood rush to my head and I had fallen to the floor "Mr. Cullen I'm sorry to inform you that the fall has caused your wife to have amnesia"

***dun, dun dun! So , here we are! At the point we've all been waiting for. I don't know if I actually told anyone this but this is loosely based off I a true story. Years ago I came across a woman who had gotten into an accident and lost her memory. She was married and all! It was sad! She never regained her memory but went on to have two beautiful children. I changed a lot of events and I'm not sure whether her memory will return at this point or not. If I get enough reviews I will post ASAP! Im not a review to post type person but I'd like to know how many people are enjoying it :) *******


End file.
